This application claims the priority of German Utility Model No. 29907968.6 filed May 5, 1999, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention pertains to a device for dispensing fluid, especially glue, having a main body and multiple application modules attached to the main body.
Devices for dispensing and applying fluids, such as hot-melt adhesive or glue, are used in various branches of industry. The glue is provided from a glue source, such as a reservoir filled with glue, to multiple application modules mounted on the main body, for example, side by side in a row. Each application module has an individually controllable application valve, so that glue can be applied as needed and in accordance with a desired application pattern onto a substrate moving relative to the device. Glue is applied using such devices to substrates including a film or a packaging material such as cardboard.
In one known device, multiple application modules are attached adjacently on the main body. The application modules are provided glue from a shared fluid supply canal and the application valves are operated pneumatically with pressurized air.
The task of the present invention is to improve the versatility and flexibility of a fluid dispensing device having multiple dispensing modules attached to a single main body.
According to the invention, the fluid dispensing device is provided with at least one application module having an electrically operable application valve and at least one application module having a pneumatically operable application valve. The application modules can be utilized simultaneously or alternately, depending upon the use and need, to provide significant versatility. Thus, for example, cold glues and/or hot-melt glues can be applied with the device in accordance with the invention. The main body has at least two separate fluid supply canals, each of which can be connected to a source of fluid, for supplying fluid to the application modules.
According to the invention, two or more different fluids can be supplied in different ones of the separate fluid supply canals. The fluids flowing through the separate fluid supply canals can be applied with different pressures or different temperatures, and may be applied with application modules having either electrically operable application valves or pneumatically operable application valves. The device can be adapted easily for the respective use. In accordance with the invention, several application modules can be supplied with a first fluid through a first fluid supply canal and several additional application modules can be supplied with a different fluid through a different fluid supply canal. One of the separate fluid supply canals may be temporarily not used and deactivated. Therefore, the device according to the invention allows a high measure of flexibility and varied usage.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, connections on the face of the main body communicate with the fluid supply canals and the fluid supply canals extend in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the main body. A fluid line may be connected to each connection. In this way a large number of application modules can be attached to the main body and supplied with fluid, such as adhesive or glue, through the separate fluid canals. Placing the connections on the face of the main body permits a compact design.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the main body may have a mounting surface which is substantially perpendicular to the face and to which the application modules are attached. The mounting surface includes fluid holes communicating with the fluid supply canals for introducing fluid into the application modules. On the mounting surface, which is planar, threaded holes are provided for attaching the application modules. All of the application modules can be attached to the mounting surface in immediate proximity to each other, or individual modules may be spaced apart, in which case attachment sections for modules are unused and fluid inlet holes in these sections are sealed with plugs or the like. In this manner, the device can be adapted to special uses.
In an embodiment of the invention, at least one electrical connection is located on the face of the main body and electrical lines extend inside of the main body from the connection to the electrically operable application valves in order to be able to control the latter. Providing electrical connections on the face of the main body and lines that lead to the electrically operable application valves eases assembly of the device. The individual components of the device are assembled in a simple manner.
In another embodiment of the invention, the flexibility, compactness and simple assembly of the device are further enhanced by providing the main body with a pressurized gas connection and an integrated canal or canal system for controlling the pneumatically operable application valves.
For uses in which for example hot-melt glue or other fluids which need to be heated or warmed are to be applied, the main body may have an integrated electrical heater and the connector for the electric heater may be located on the face of the main body. As a result, an electrical supply line can be linked to the connection simply and quickly.
In an additional aspect of the invention, a guide unit may be provided near the output openings of the application modules. The guide unit is used to direct a substrate moving relative to the device along a defined path. The guide unit has several guide elements which can be fixed on an attaching rail in various positions relative to the output orifices of the application modules, so that the guide elements can also be adapted easily and quickly to the particular use. The attaching rail may be affixed to the main body by a holding element mounted on the face of the main body.